


War By Other Means

by slotumn



Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [33]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom Claude von Riegan, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Grinding, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Orgasm Control, Politics, Porn With Plot, Public Humiliation, Situational Humiliation, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, is there a tag for "claude von riegan is a manipulative bastard"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Every part of her was a strategic asset, and he had to be wise with the use.A.K.A. Lysithea is sent as a submissive to Prince Khalid as part of diplomacy and deals between Leicester Alliance and Almyra. Khalid is a manipulative bastard who will use her in every way possible to gain political power.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34
Collections: DS-Verse FE3H Fics, FE3H Kink Meme, Slotumn Portfolio





	War By Other Means

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a [kink meme](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?style=site&thread=1464284). This uh turned out far darker and politics-heavy than I expected.

At first glance, Khalid wasn't even sure whether the white-haired girl in front of him was a submissive. 

He heard that she was the scion of a house in the Leicester Alliance Roundtable-- probably the smallest and weakest one, since no prominent, well-off lord would let their child be used as this kind of tool in diplomacy. The other four houses must have pressured her into it, perhaps with an ultimatum of kicking their family out of the Roundtable.

The affair was was definitely going to leave a bad taste in his mouth on some nights, but if that was what it took to achieve his lifelong goals, then so be it, he thought, stepping forward with a confident stride.

"What's your name?"

"...Lysithea."

Lysithea was, quite clearly, not too happy to be there. She wore a collar around her neck and knelt, prim and proper, head hanging low, but even from that angle, he could see her eyebrows knitted together.

"Okay, Lysithea, be a good girl and look at me," he instructed, just authoratative enough to either make another dominant bristle or a submissive quiver. 

Her head almost immediately shot up, a pair of pink eyes flashing-- but not in a challenge of dominance.

She simply didn't like him. Didn't want to submit to him and was quite blatant about showing it.

Things were going to be interesting, he thought to himself, before tugging her up by the collar with a practiced smile.

\---

He soon figured out that her weaknesses were sweets, books, and knowledge. 

She was slightly less apprehensive whenever he fed her lokum out of his hands, or when he corrected her pronunciation of various chemistry terms in Almyran and made her tell anything new she learned that day, even though he already knew about most of her activities beforehand.

He didn't go much further than those, plus occasionally pulling her down onto his lap by the sash around her waist during meetings, as a strategic display-- showing that he was a proper dominant, suit to rule as king, and not a coward. (He personally didn't think there was any correlation between the ability to rule and being a dominant, but hey, politics.)

But eventually, that wouldn't be enough, he knew. People in the palace were awfully nosy and gossipy, and if he didn't show that he could dominate her fully, they would no doubt use that to pick him apart.

The question was, how to initiate it and what excuse to use. 

\---

Thankfully, she gave him a very good one all on her own. 

"Well, someone's been needy, hm?" he raised an eyebrow, slowly examining the sight in front of him.

Lysithea was splayed out in her nest of blankets and cushions and books, one hand between her legs, the other teasing her nipples through the thin fabric of her dress. It didn't look like she had been going at it for too long-- no wet spot on the blanket, even though her fingers were slick and glistening.

"I-- this is," her hands moved towards the sheets in an attempt to hide herself underneath.

"On your knees," he commanded, and she jolted into position with panic still fresh in her eyes. "Did you finish?"

No answer.

Being difficult even here, he internally sighed, then dropped his voice lower to ask,

"Tell me. Did you come?"

"No."

"Do you want to?"

She went silent once more. He couldn't help wondering if she was exploiting some sort of internal submissive loophole, not answering him unless he explicitly worded it as an order-- which was pretty commendable from a strategic standpoint, if true.

He stepped back and sat down on the mattress, one knee up to rest his arm on it.

"If you don't want to, feel free to keep kneeling right there-- no pressure, I'm not the type to force submissives," he shrugged, body language too casual compared to the following, "But if you do want to come, then you'll have to crawl over here like a good girl. So, choose."

With a sharp inhale, she fell onto her hands and began moving towards him-- at an excruciatingly slow pace. 

Well, two could play at that game, he thought, waiting for her to arrive in front of him and stop. He leaned forward to tug her by the collar and position her across his lap before sliding her dress up to reveal her rear.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to spank you," he said, upon hearing the tiniest squeak. "Unless you're into that?"

Following her silence, he slid a finger into her cunt, then two, and didn't move for at least a minute. He could tell she was trying her best to not react-- but eventually, her hips shifted slightly, toward his hand. Once a third digit slid in, she gasped and squirmed, obviously trying to hold back noises.

"If you want me to start moving, perhaps you should consider telling me why you were touching yourself without my permission," he said, almost as if it was a casual suggestion and not an order. 

"I was...it's been...months," Lysithea finally replied, after some more squirming.

"Months since you last came?"

"...Yes."

He rewarded her with a single quick pump, and heard her moan. As tempted as he was to continue and make her fall apart right then and there, he decided to prod a little further.

"With someone else?"

She mumbled something under her breath.

"Speak up, Lysithea."

"I said, I haven't ever," her hands grabbed onto his thighs, "been with...another person..."

They sent a virgin-- in both senses, he mused, and briefly wondered whether that was meant to be a gesture of goodwill (letting him break her in how he wanted) or an insult (making him do all the work himself), or a simple coincidence. 

Lysithea squirmed underneath him once more. 

"Late bloomer?"

"I-I was, simply occupied with ensuring a peaceful future for my parents...!"

Yet here she was, far away from her family, most likely because of those very same goals. Life really did love its ironies.

"Alright, you've answered my questions well, so I'll let you come now," he hummed, hands moving in quick, but steady rhythm.

She wasn't as loud as he would have liked-- he needed people in the hall to hear and start spreading some gossip (that worked in his favor). So he fetched one to get some sweets, making sure that Lysithea was in clear view, in his bed with her dress still hiked up.

He held out a piece of candy, and watched as she ate while avoiding eye contact. 

"What are you supposed to say after getting a nice reward like that?"

Lysithea glanced at him for the briefest moment before looking away again.

"...Thank you."

He smiled and stroked her hair.

"Good girl."

\---

It became a daily routine-- getting her off with his hands while making her answer questions, the topics ranging from personal preferences to the internal affairs of Fódlan. Lysithea was never overly detailed in her answers, but nonetheless, they were useful.

Eventually, he added in making her service his cock with her mouth or instructing her to masturbate instead-- because hey, he also wanted some release, or got too tired to do everything himself, between all the paperwork and meetings. 

He also made sure that somebody always caught the sight or sound of what they were doing, and for once in his life, the rumor mill began working in his favor, or at least, less in his disfavor. Her expression afterwards was always indignant and humiliated, yet she always obeyed and went along with it when he initiated again the next day, and not just because she knew she had no other option, he suspected.

Sometimes, he wanted nothing more than confirm that suspicion by making her beg for his cock and struggle to take it when he did-- but he held back on deflowering her, not yet.

Every part of her was a strategic asset, and he had to be wise with the use.

\---

The opportunity finally presented itself during a special feast to celebrate the new treaty signed with the Leicester Alliance. 

It was held "in his honor," which really meant that prominent generals and officials would come not-so-subtly question and challenge him about the deal. He already knew how to smile and dance around anything that they wouldn't take too kindly to hearing, of course, but now he had a very good way to show he absolutely meant the few straightforward things he said.

"I must say, you have far exceeded all our expectations Prince Khalid," a prominent general (the same one who almost definitely sent an assassin after him when he was younger) drawled out. 

"And I must say, I never expected to hear such high compliments from you, general," he chuckled, holding out a piece of zoolbia for Lysithea to eat and feeling her reluctantly lick his fingers off afterwards.

"As someone who has overseen affairs at the border for the past ten years, however," the general continued, shooting a glance back and forth between the two of them, "I wonder how you intend to ensure those cowards will keep their part of the deal. I have seen their troops attempt underhanded trickeries against us more times than I can count-- nothing we couldn't beat, of course, but the point still stands."

And sending assassins after a little boy isn't underhanded trickery, he wryly thought.

"It is precisely because they are cowards that they will keep their part of the deal," he replied, grabbing the back of Lysithea's collar and pushing her head onto his thigh.

The smallest "Ah," escaped her mouth, and he stroked the side of her face-- she always became far more docile with that. 

"Could you elaborate?"

"Fódlan has three nations ruling it, as you may know," he explained, tucking a strand of Lysithea's hair back between her ear, "and while they may seem all the same to us, where there is a border, there is always conflict, even if it may not be overt."

He felt a sharp exhale on his thigh, and dragged her head up closer to his crotch. 

"And you must understand, that the only reason why it doesn't seem overt to us is because we are far greater of a threat to them than they let on," he continued, then looked down at Lysithea. "Good girl. Go on."

Her panicked eyes looked around for a second before squeezing shut. He helped her out by undoing the front of his pants with his other hand and pushing the head of his cock-- already half-erect from the rush of making her submit in public-- against her lips. 

Once she began licking, he turned his gaze back up.

"Those three nations-- that must all be dying to take over one another, should the chance arise-- had to not only collaborate to construct that ever troublesome fortress, but also built an academy to teach their future leaders to defend against us. That is how much of a threat we are to them."

"Naturally," the general agreed, looking rather proud. 

Khalid took a sip of wine before pulling Lysithea away and instructing, 

"On my lap."

The beautiful dress he picked out specifically for this occasion (which she seemed to like more than she let on) was soon hiked up to her waist. He pushed her smallclothes aside with one lap and began grinding her against his shaft.

His display didn't go unnoticed by others in the vicinity, and soon, the music became more prominent than the chattering.

"So if we offer them peace now," he explained, lifting his submissive up slightly to position himself at her entrance, "they will be glad to accept, and take that chance to turn their attention towards easier targets-- each other. That is how I know they will keep their part of the deal."

He punctuated the last sentence by dropping Lysithea onto his cock. A strangled cry escaped her mouth, but it didn't seem to be from pain.

"...You've become quite the orator, Prince Khalid," the general finally said, after Lysithea rocked up and down several times. "I do hope that you did not misjudge."

"Why, I'm flattered to hear that-- and yes, you really should," he said, switching his tone to be more casual, "if your talks of conquering Fódlan is sincere and not just bragging to get easily-fooled submissives to bed."

The general glowered at him with a smiling mouth.

"Oh, it most certainly isn't. Although I would prefer a _true_ victory rather than a diplomatic one."

"Nothing says we can't have both," he reached a hand around to rub Lysithea's clit. "Once they let their guard down and get in disarray from fighting amongst themselves, a _military_ victory will also be easier than ever."

Using his other hand to get a firm grasp on the side of her hips, he rapidly thrusted upwards, and felt her squeeze and moan into an orgasm. He fed her a piece of lokum afterwards and stroked her face, waiting for her to say what he trained her to.

"...Thank you," she said, loud and clear.

"That's a good girl," he murmured, and began thrusting again, this time to his own climax. 

He kept her on his lap after he finished, letting her dress fall back down for an illusion of modesty as everyone eventually got back to chattering and laughing.

\---

She walked with a hobble in the aftermath. Normally, the dominant in him would have enjoyed another visual reminder of his assertion-- but all that talk had tired him out, more than anything, so he lifted her up to carry her back to his room. 

Neither said a word as he placed her on her mattress and picked up a book before falling into the nearby floor sofa. 

Right when he thought she fell asleep and was ready to do the same himself, he heard her voice say,

"You don't really intend to conquer Fódlan."

It was the first time she initiated a talk.

"I don't," he replied, in his regular voice, the one that contained no dominance or feigned casualness (which he rarely got to use these days). "I just say that because that's what they want to hear."

"I'm a very useful prop for you, aren't I."

She didn't mince words, he thought.

"You are."

Silence, then a familiar noise-- a snort that was a substitute for mocking laughter.

"Well, then you better make good use of me while I'm still around."

He didn't make her clarify what that meant, and went to sleep with a bad taste in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)  
>   
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
>   
> Lowkey tempted to write an inverse of this where Claude is the sub and a war prize given to House Ordelia or whatever


End file.
